Telecommunications network infrastructure may be large complicated systems that are challenging to monitor and identify operational statuses to be notified to network operations center (NOC) employees. NOC employees may be assisted in learning the current state of the telecommunications network by a NOC tool that provides a variety of windows onto the complete telecommunications network. The NOC tool may provide an alarms window, status of network work orders, bandwidth figures of merits at different points in the network, and other network status. Because a telecommunications network, for example a wireless communication network (e.g., a “cell phone” network), may include tens of thousands of cell sites or cell towers located coast to coast, NOC tools desirably present a “network at a glance” kind of view with functions for drilling down for more specific details on specific network equipment items, as needed.